The present invention relates to resin compositions comprising a phosphoramide compound having a glass transition temperature of at least about 0.degree. C., preferably of at least about 10.degree. C., and most preferably of at least about 20.degree. C. The invention also relates to methods to make the resin compositions and articles made from the resin compositions.
Compounds containing phosphorus have been used in resin compositions for a variety of reasons. For example, various phosphites have been utilized to enhance the melt stability and/or color stability of resin compositions. Alternatively, various organic phosphate esters have been utilized in resin compositions to improve the flame resistance properties of the compositions and/or to enhance the melt flow characteristics of the compositions. Certain water soluble phosphoramides have also been used in the textile industry as flame retardant finishes for fabrics.
As part consolidation and weight reduction continues to evolve in many industries, the physical property demands placed upon resin manufacturers are increasing. Key industries increasing the demands include the electronics and computer industries, especially for computer housings, computer monitor housings, and printer housings. One increasing demand is for materials that possess higher heat resistance while preferably substantially retaining other key physical properties. Another increasing demand is for materials that are rated in the Underwriter's Laboratory UL-94 test protocol as V-0, or V-1, or V-2. It is therefore apparent that new resin compositions that meet these and other demands continue to be sought.